


Easing tension

by wordswehavesaid



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3692232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordswehavesaid/pseuds/wordswehavesaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver helps Barry to relax after a long, tiring day of running as the Flash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easing tension

**Author's Note:**

> This little idea popped into my head and I felt like writing it. Not much else to say except I hope you enjoy!

Barry moans unabashedly with his head thrown back against the pillows at the feeling of hands pressing into his skin, and arches into the other man’s touch.

“Just relax, Barry,” Oliver chides, though he’s laughing lightly. “Hasn’t anyone done this for you before?”

Barry shakes his head from side to side, face flushed and struggling a moment to come up with the words. “Not since I woke up. Course now has to be when I, _oh_ , need it—there! Oh, there Oliver, please,” he babbles. “Don’t stop!”

“Wasn’t planning to, considering I started this,” the older man tells him. “Though I’m starting to wonder if you’ve got different ideas based on what you’re saying.” He redoubles his efforts kneading Barry’s bare foot with his hands.

He’d made an offhand comment to his fellow vigilante upon coming to meet him about sore legs and beat feet which, instead of dismissing, Oliver had offered to take a look at. The next thing he knew he was flat on his back on the bed, socks and shoes being stripped off him by methodical hands, so that he’d had to wonder which of them was the one with super speed.

But he’d kind of stopped wondering once Oliver had pulled Barry’s feet into his lap and set those he swears magic fingers to work. “Let me know if this feels good.”

In the present, Barry releases a blissed out sigh when Oliver presses his thumb into the flesh of his arch. “ _So_ , mm,good.”

“Barry,” the warning is playfully growled at him, punctuated by the man’s other hand manually curling the toes of the foot he’s massaging over.

A series of sharp, loud cracks rent the air and Oliver freezes, face taking on first a surprised then absurdly worried expression. He shifts onto his knees and leans over Barry, eyes searching like he’s looking for some sort of danger or other bad sign.

“Barry, are you—”

“ _Ohhh_ , that was nice,” he gets out on a satisfied groan, before Oliver’s words and that fact that he’s stopped makes it through the pleasurable haze he’s been immersed in. “What, did you think you broke my foot?”

“It was really loud,” the other man tries to defend best he can, but Barry’s already laughing at him.

“And here I thought you knew your own strength,” he teases, then sweetens his tone to explain, “It’s just escaping gases found in the synovial fluid in the joint capsules that were stretched when you bent my toes. You don’t have to worry.”

“I’d be less worried if I understood half of what you just said,” Oliver remarks wryly. Then sighs and sits back on his heels. “Well I’ve just about killed the mood I had going, huh?”

“Bet you haven’t said that often,” Barry can’t help guessing, but though he smirks Oliver still seems annoyed with himself. “But you know…it’s not something you couldn’t fix.” As a helpful hint, he nudges the other man’s leg with the foot that’s yet to be touched.

Oliver’s smirk stretches into a grin as he takes hold of it, rolls the ankle once and just applying the barest pressure while rubbing his thumbs over muscles well-worn from a day of running. Barry makes a sort of higher, keening noise in the back of his throat he didn’t even know he was capable of till now.

“Only because it makes you beg.”


End file.
